Erika Ayuhara (drama)
was a member of the Lilies with her best friends Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano. She was a student at Eitoku Academy. Erika and her friends often bullied Tsukushi Makino. Biography High school Second year about to sabotage Tsukushi's dress]] In high school, Erika was in Class 2-C with her best friends, Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano. Tsukushi Makino and Sakurako Sanjo were also in the same class. When Tsukushi received a red card, Erika and her friends joined in on the bullying with the other students.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Later, they graffitied the cafeteria, calling Tsukushi a "slut", though she did not know at the time. The day after Sakurako got a red card, Erika, Yuriko, and Minako had the graffiti cleaned and suddenly acted nice toward Tsukushi. They invited to Shizuka Todo's homecoming, where they embarrassed her for wearing casual clothes. After they poured their drinks on Tsukushi, Rui Hanazawa and Shizuka came to her rescue. Shizuka sprayed champagne on the girls, causing them to fall into the pool.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Erika and her friends told Tsukushi that "there's no one left to side with the poor", after Rui and Tsubaki Domyoji left Japan. Tsukasa Domyoji forced them to leave Tsukushi alone. The girls were then shocked and horrified to hear him ask her out.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango They later became jealous of Tsukushi when everyone believed she was dating Tsukasa. Erika and her friends refused to be nicer to her. A few days later, they confronted Tsukushi when photos of her and an unknown guy were posted around school.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango After showing the pictures to Tsukasa, they provoked the others students to beat her up. A few days later, Erika discovered an old yearbook with Sakurako Sanjo. Erika and her friends made fun of her until Tsukushi defended Sakurako.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango They were surprised and happy to see Rui return from France. The girls gloated in front of Tsukushi, when he invited them to hang out. Tsukasa quickly put a stop to their excitement, telling them that "it was a joke".Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Later, the Lilies became upset at Tsukushi for causing the F4 to split up.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango The girls were also happy when Tsukushi submitted a leave of absence.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Erika and Minako later cheered for Yuriko during the Teen of Japan competition. When Yuriko was eliminated, the girls tried to sabotage Tsukushi by ripping her clothing. Their actions accidentally helped Tsukushi. Afterwards, they apologized to Tsukushi, telling her that they were "touched" by her performance.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Third year laugh at Tsukushi]] About a year later, Erika and the others had learned that Tsukasa had not contacted Tsukushi for some months. The girls then laughed cruelly in her face. They later bullied Tsukushi after she received another red card. Erika, Minako, and Yuriko were surprised when Junpei Oribe, who revealed himself to be a famous model, saved her. The girls continued to bully her even after she returned from a long absence, though Junpei once again stepped in to protect her.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, Erika and the others greeted Tsukasa's return to Eitoku. Despite their excitement, he still treated them coldly.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns The girls later spotted Tsukushi studying tirelessly. Erika mentioned that it must be because of Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara being announced.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa visited the F4 Lounge again and the girls greeted him with smiles. As usual, he pushed Yuriko away, but this time she attempted to confront him for his rude behavior. After he pushed her a second time, Erika and Minako rushed to make sure she was okay. Some minutes later, Tsukasa began destroying the cafeteria and hurting students, while Yuriko, Erika, and Minako tried to stay out of his way.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, Yuriko told Erika and Minako about the floor of Tsukushi's apartment collapsing. The girls then laughed about it.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A week later, Erika and Minako heard from Yuriko that Tsukushi was staying at Tsukasa's house. The girls were upset that it seemed like the two were together again. Nevertheless, the girls pretended to be friends Tsukushi again.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Several days later, Erika, Yuriko, and Minako talked with Tsukushi about the school's prom, which was to be held after the graduation ceremony. The girls asked her if she could have the F4 dance with them. Erika wanted to dance with Rui.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns At graduation, they wondered why Tsukushi did not show up. After the prom, the girls stayed behind to watch Tsukasa's proposal to Tsukushi. They waved at her excitedly as they called her "Tsukki".Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Life after Eitoku In 2011, Erika and Minako attended Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. The two of them smiled and congratulated Tsukushi, despite their past animosity.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance Erika was of a similar height and build to her friends, Yuriko and Minako. Her face and dark brown eyes were round. She typically wore her brown hair in a ponytail with hair accessories. Personality and traits Like Yuriko and Minako, Erika was extremely vain and snobby. They were jealous Tsukushi because of the attention she got from the F4. The trio also disliked her for being poor and often made pointed comments about it. Erika and her friends had a habit of saying certain words in a high-pitched voice. Behind the scenes *Aki Fukada portrays Erika in Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango Returns, and Hana Yori Dango Final. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Lilies members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents